A Taste of Your Own Medicine
by Daughter of Melinoe
Summary: 20 years have past and the Arcobaleno are doing great, now that they have returned to their original bodies. But when Skull gets popular and is chosen to go film in Italy, he didn't expect to see his old tormentor; Reborn. Perhaps now, Skull may be able to get back at this bully for all that he has done? Seme!SkullXUke!Reborn


"A Taste of your Own Medicine"

Adult!Seme!Skull X Adult!Uke!Reborn

Author's note:

Lizzie: I felt liked Uke!Reborn isn't loved enough… neither is Seme!Skull for that matter. So; let's get some love in the air!

It was around 20 years after the Arcobaleno had their curse broken. As of now, most had reassumed their adult forms, to their joy. All of them were happy and grateful and, despite having their lives go into separate ways, they all kept in contact with one other, with certain exceptions.

Fon went back to his home in China, and taught at a dojo, Verde worked alongside Spanner and Irie in the research department of the mafia, Lal and Colonello lived together with a healthy child, Yuni became an amazing leader to the Gglio Nero family, and Viper continued being the Varia Mist guardian with Fran.

Of course, by this time, Tsuna and his family were doing fine by themselves, and now Reborn lived life contented with working for the Vongola by taking a few missions here and there. He continued living in Italy, enjoying the views and the espresso as part of his daily life. His life took a turn, and he now wasn't the same 'strongest Hitman', but more like a modern gentleman who had tremendous amount of skill in the art of killing.

As for Skull, he was still a very famous stuntman, the one hated by the grim reaper himself. He was cool, popular, and had hoards of fangirls just for him. Words could not describe how much he loved his life in this moment; his former glory of being popular returned. He was no longer the seemingly 'weakest and most stupid' of the I Prescelti Sette. No, he was the best of the best, and he wouldn't tolerate anyone who said otherwise.

One day, the former cloud attribute man returned to Italy for a movie. He was being paid an amount that would make Viper's mouth water. He sat in a chair as a lady applied makeup in order to give him the appearance of the main character. He yawned as he turned to the director, who was telling him for the fifth time what he had to do. Skull rolled his eyes and stopped paying attention halfway through, when he looked at a building window and spotted a familiar orange stripped fedora.

_It might be time to give Reborn a visit, _Skull's mind pondered as he abruptly stood up, scarring the poor makeup artist to death, _I'd like to show him who the lackey is now…_

In the late evening, Reborn looked out of his window, fedora tipped low so that his eyes were not visible. He was tired after having to go through a meeting with every single damn ally his student, Dame-Tsuna, had made. And of course, being his former tutor, _every freaking person_ had to give him a word of congratulations and the poor Reborn had no choice but to smile and thank them for their praise.

Through his exhausted eyes, he could see a movie being shot down below. He frowned as he thought he saw a familiar face, but no name came to him, so he decided to go take a long shower that would distract him from his fuzzed memory.

After the long hours of filming, Skull walked to his trailer, not in the least bit exhausted. He pulled on his usual, purple body suit, and touched the makeup the way _he_ liked it. And then he left, not to be seen on set for the rest of the night, to return only in late morning the next day.

The purple haired man walked through the streets of Italy, not bothering to glance at any attractive Italian women or stop to enjoy the unparalleled scenery. The strong smell of garlic, tomato sauce and fresh, homemade pasta drifted into the young man's nostrils, but he was hungry for something else.

After several minutes of walking, he made it his destination. Without even bothering to knock on the door, knowing Reborn would point a gun at him for doing so, Skull attempted to kick the door down. Of course, all he achieved was a bruised toe and a string of curses flowing from his mouth like no tomorrow.

After a moment of thinking in through, Skull had an idea. He went over to a nearby parking lot, stole and hotwired the nearest motorbike and crashed right into Reborn's door.

"The phantom of the opera is here-," Reborn was singing in his shower, when suddenly a giant _**CRASH**_ echoed from his shower. Leon immediately transformed into a gun and Reborn grabbed him in one hand, wrapping a towel around his waist with the other.

But before he could shot, or even locate his target in the rubble that used to be his hallway, a purple mass slammed right into him, knocking his gun off.

"Long time no see, Reborn…" Skull smirked as he pinned his former bully to the floor.

Reborn reached for Leon, who transformed into a lizard to walk over to his master, but Skull's octopus had different plans. Somehow managing to tag along with his owner, it wrapped its tentacles around Leon and squiggled away.

"Lackey…" Reborn growled, eyes widening when he realized all his struggles against the stuntman were in vain.

"I don't think you should be calling me that anymore, Reborn…" Skull learned forward to nip the hitman's ear, "In fact, this time, our roles are switched."

Reborn bit his lips as he felt one of Skull's hands trail all around his body, as the other moved up to pin his wrists, flicking a pink nipple and caressing his smooth, tone abs. The former Cloud Arcobaleno flicked his tongue out and began a wet trail from his earlobe, down his jawline and to his throat, where he suckled and nipped around as an experiment.

"W-what're you…" a moan escaped Reborn's lips as Skull found his sweet spot. One of Skull's hands stopped its errant roaming to tease a nipple by pinching and tweaking it around, while his other moved up to Reborn's hair and caressed his curly sideburns.

As Skull was distracted while applying his ministrations, Reborn attempted to push him off. Skull suddenly was separated from the hitman, who glared, his cheeks flaming red.

"Oh, Reborn, don't pretend you don't like it…" His voice was a purr and they both stood up, "I'm only here today to teach you… a very special lesson… From Skull-sama himself…"

And with that, Reborn felt the towel around his waist uncomfortably constricting as he noticed Skull sit, legs closed with a slight bulge visible already, on one of his living room chairs. With a movement of his finger, Skull summoned Reborn over and had him sit on his lap.

Sliding a hand from his back up to his head, Skull could feel Reborn's spine give a shudder as he gripped his hair and pulled him in, slamming their lips together with bruising force. The still-clothed man bit at Reborn's bottom lip, demanding entrance. Once he was denied, he moved his hand to tease the nipple he neglected earlier, and soon enough, Reborn groaned at the sensation. This little opening allowed Skull to dominate his mouth and explore the newfound territory.

Reborn tried desperately to regain control by twirling his tongue against his attacker's, but Skull wasn't going to let his moment of glory end so quickly. Knowing that Reborn was unused to being dominated, the purple eyed man used his tongue strength to push passed the former sun Arcobaleno's wet muscle.

After realizing that their oxygen supply had run out, both parted from each other. Panting like dogs in a hot day, they stared at each other. A strand of saliva connected the two.

"How is it, to be dominated like this?" Skull asked once he caught his breath.

"It… won't last for… long…" Reborn, who hadn't been involved in such activities for a while now, took longer to recover.

"Says the one who's already this…" the stuntman's hand trailed down the hitman's body to reach a stiffening member. He then proceeded to lean forward and whisper in the dark-haired man's ear, "_Hard_."

Reborn couldn't repress the shudder that moved his body. Instantly, Skull began stroking him at a torturous rate. The poor former-tutor couldn't help but buck his hips, desperately wanting more. Smirking at the reaction, the former-errand boy removed the soft white towel from Reborn's waist before stopping all of his movements.

"Undress me." He commanded, looking over at the onyx-eyed man with superiority.

Reborn decided to simply give in and peeled off Skull's dark purple, skin-tight suit, where a bulge was forming. He bit his lip when the garment was fully off, revealing all of Skull, who didn't bother to wear underwear. The 'Weakest' of the Arcobaleno's large shaft was already dripping with precum.

"Skull-sama now orders you to…" Skull had Reborn kneel before him before he continued, "Suck me."

Shivering at the tone of his voice, Reborn leaned forward at the grand member in front of him. He gave an experimental lick, which caused Skull to growl with impatience. In fact, the Cloud Arcobaleno was feeling kind, which is why he didn't just shove Reborn's mouth against his throbbing cock. He allowed Reborn to move his lips around the member and slide up as far as he could before starting his sucking. Unable to keep himself, Skull began bucking in his former tormentor's mouth, and Reborn used one hand to stop him, as he did not want to gag. Feeling a little uncomfortable in his lower regions, Reborn then decided to touch himself with his free hand. Reborn's groans of pleasure only pleased Skull more, especially when his tongue would hit that bulging vein near the base.

It was only a matter of time before Skull was driven wild. His hands flew to Reborn's hair and he began bucking into his mouth like no tomorrow. Reborn let out a grunt of displeasure when he released his member and used it with his other hand to steady Skull.

After regaining his composure, Skull gripped Reborn's hair and pulled him off. He reached for a hidden pocket in his bodysuit on the floor and took out a bottle of anal lube which he opened before coating it over his fingers.

"Now, the great Skull-sama wants you down on all fours…" Skull smirked as Reborn obeyed, causing Skull to remember his Arcobaleno years with Reborn, "And I want you to scream my name, as loud as you can…_Senpai_."

And with that, Skull slid a finger in Reborn's crack and began wiggling it around. The hitman grit his teeth together, unused to the feeling of being on the bottom. He uncomfortably wiggled his behind until he eventually got used to it, and suddenly, pleasure flowed into his senses. Noticing that Reborn enjoyed his touch, Skull added yet another finger to begin scissoring in order to prepare him for his size.

"S-Skull-sama…" Reborn's tongue rolled out of his mouth, "S-stop with the teasing…"

Skull's grin widened as he inserted another digit. Having so much power over Reborn was arousing him like crazy, but he wanted to torture his 'senpai' for a little longer. With a few more in and out movements, Skull retracted his digits. He then spread more anal lube on his hand, and began pumping his shaft, coating it in the substance. His other hand reached out and grabbed Reborn's cock and started squeezing and caressing it. Once Skull's cock was fully lubricated, he slid his hands to Reborn's waist and stood up so that his member was probing his entrance.

"Ready or not, senpai, Skull-sama is going in!" And with that, he slammed into Reborn's entrance, causing the latter to let out a very loud scream.

Skin slapping against skin was the sickening noise that filled Reborn's ears. Not the mention Skull's occasional moans as he pounded into Reborn. The hitman himself was feeling painful… but the cock in his ass felt warm and after a while, he started panting and moaning, head lolling around in pleasure.

"S-Skull-sama," Reborn began crying out, "Skull-sama, harder… faster…"

Skull was all too happy to oblige as he thrust into Reborn with all his strength. He could go on of hours with his incredible stamina, and he knew Reborn could most likely keep up. So, for what seemed like ages, they continued their sexual acts. Soon, Skull, completely dominating Reborn, decided to switch his position.

Skull sat down and Reborn came over him, lowering himself onto the other man's upright cock. This hit Reborn in a new and different angel, making Skull's piercing shaft to hit him deeper. Skull gripped Reborn's waist while he bucked upwards, letting Reborn do the rest of the work by bouncing up and down.

"Skull-sama, I'm close!" Reborn cried the speed of his bouncing increasing.

"S-so am I senpai… just a little longer…Nggg…" Skull was panting when he slammed Reborn downwards.

"_Skull-sama_!"

The hitman instantly came all over Skull's lower abdomen, staining it with the creamy white substance. Skull continued with a few more thrusts before reaching his own orgasm.

"S-senpai…" He looked at a panting Reborn, who rested his dark head on Skull's shoulder after the latter had lifted him of his cock, "How was that for a taste of your own medicine?"

Author's note:

Lizzie: Well… feel free to call Reborn an uke from now on.


End file.
